Heavy Is the Head That Wears the Crown
by makorralicious414
Summary: What Korra said next engraved itself into Mako's mind for the rest of his life: "Sometimes this…greatness…this responsibility… It's too much. I feel like I'm trapped. I'm wearing a crown on my head that signifies my power, but that crown…it brings me down. It's too much." My take on the scene between the two from ep. 11


**Heavy Is the Head That Wears the Crown**

* * *

.

_They were too young for this._

_Too young, too naïve too scared._

_There was no sure plan that they would win the city one-hundred percent_.

Korra sat with her back snuggled into Naga's sleeping form, the churning of her nervous stomach and constant analytical mind keeping her awake. Tomorrow would be the day when Team Avatar would try to take back Republic City. Key word:_ try_. Tomorrow would also be the day when Korra would have to inevitably face Amon—the masked man who gave her those spine chilling nightmares.

The girl found a spare pebble and kicked it lightly out of annoyance. She sighed and let her head fall back onto her polarbear dog's side, worried blue eyes glaring at the ceiling above. Everything was happening too fast. Republic City's only hope right now was the United Forces and four teenagers—it was honestly too hard to tell who would win. Korra's brows narrowed at the thought of Amon basking in glory if he were to ever win; basking while taking other people's bending.

"Can't sleep either?" Mako's faint voice rang out from behind.

The girl in question was surprised to find out she wasn't the only one awake. Pulling herself up to a sitting position, Korra peered over Naga to see Mako standing awkwardly…or cautiously… his hands twitching with the red fabric of his scarf. Could it be that he was thinking the same thing? That tomorrow could be either an all out failure or all our victory?

"Shouldn't you be asleep, Mako?" her voice was hushed, in consideration to those who also slept in the underground hideout, "and no, I have this awful pit in my stomach."

Mako walked towards Korra and Naga, and sat down, his gloved hands gripping the soil beneath him.

"Me too…" the firebender trailed off as he stared at the sleeping forms of Bolin, Asami, and Pabu in front of him.

_No, everything was happening too fast, and without a sure-fire plan._

Korra glanced sideways at Mako and felt sad for him. How terrible it must be to be pulled into something such as this…war. He had to endure ten years on the streets, fighting off goons, working odd jobs, pleasing gang members, and all for the safety of Bolin and himself. She felt guilty when she realized that the bending brothers must've been living an easier, _safer_ life-style without her—she basically destroyed _everything _Mako worked so hard for.

"I-It's crazy," she stuttered, "I can't believe this is happening to us. We're just kids…" Korra buried her head in her knees, muffling the rest of her words, "Kids who are expected to save practically the world."

Mako chuckled, a low, amused chuckle, "Well I remember hearing the same thing somewhere… It happened seventy years ago."

Korra picked up her head and glared at the firebender. She couldn't stop the smile creeping onto her lips when she saw Mako smirk back at her. "Ha ha, Cool guy has some jokes up his sleeves."

The two laughed, but was interrupted with Bolin's sudden groan and quick turn to his side. The Avatar and Firebender's laugher subsided and both leaned back onto Naga, each wondering what to say.

"Korra? I know you get this a lot, and I've heard you say this so many times, but you're the Avatar; the most powerful bender alive. There is nothing to worry about." The firebender said offhandedly.

What Korra said next engraved itself into Mako's mind for the rest of his life:

"Sometimes this…greatness…this responsibility… It's too much. I feel like I'm trapped. I'm wearing a crown on my head that signifies my power, but that crown…it brings me down. It's too much."

Korra turned her head up towards the ceiling, a dejected look on her face. Mako gave a fleeting look, and sighed. Gold eyes went back to Bolin, Asami, and Pabu—

_They didn't deserve this responsibility. None of them did._

Golden eyes peered at the woman beside him and he felt a pang of guilt. What Korra said was right; she didn't deserve this, either. She's been isolated all her life in the South Pole, and now a few months later—in the middle of an all out war. How must she feel? The power of a thousand lifetimes before her was in her hands, yet she was forced upon that power. Korra is going to eventually tend to the world's every need, never allowed to put herself first.

"It's crazy that I keep telling myself we're just kids," Korra's low murmurs ringed in Mako's ears; he didn't say anything and Korra went on, "I mean, Avatar Aang was twelve when he had to face the Fire Lord. The oldest of their group was Zuko, who was sixteen back then. _They_ were kids, not us."

"Times have changed, Korra, but no matter what age, war is a scary thing." Mako sounded like his father, or what he remembers of his father, "Just remember that they did it. They won the war, and so can we."

Cerulean met gold and both knew what the other was feeling.

_They've been so scared all this time_

_So unsure of themselves_

"What if—what if we fail, Mako? What happens then?" the terror in Korra's voice pained the firebender.

Mako's hands subconsciously tugged at his scarf, "Don't think like that. We will win. The United Forces will be here tomorrow morning, and will have a greater chance of taking Amon down."The firebender's so worried that he'll slip up like earlier; he's picking his words carefully, not wanting to upset one of the most important people in his life.

Korra bobbed her head up and down for a moment and buried it in her knees once more. Her brunette hair was frazzled, the hair clips an inch or two from falling out—a rare sight to see, for she's very precise with her hair—and it really showed how worried she was for tomorrow. After another moment of silence, Korra lifted her head and scooted closer to her friend, earning a confused look.

"Korra, wha—"Mako was cut off by Korra's head resting on his shoulders. A silence grew between the two friends and Mako realized that this was the first in a long time that Korra's ever shown a sign that longed for comfort. A sign that screamed, "I need reassurance."

He still remembers when the Team found the girl by the cliff, silent tears streaming down her face all because she couldn't compare to Aang. That was the only time until now that Korra's needed reassurance of herself.

It's always been Korra picking up the group. Korra encouraging them to do their best, to be the best they can. She always looked out for her friends and their problems, never voicing out her own.

Mako wrapped his left arm around Korra's shoulders and pulled her tighter to his body. Korra allowed herself to be moved, her face brushing against the fabric of his scarf. The two leaned further back onto Naga, their sides touching. Korra buried her face further into the crook of Mako's neck, and he felt his own breath hitch and his heart skip a beat. Korra felt a burning blush on her cheek when Mako drew lazy circles on her left shoulder.

Precious silence fell between the two, each holding onto this small moment of peace. Mako's head lulled back, seconds before sleeping, when he felt heavy tears trickle down his coat. Fear struck him when he realized Korra had been crying. Had he done something wrong? Did he hurt her?

_Even the strongest of them break down_

_The crown is heavy, after all_

"I—I'm—"Korra backs away from Mako slightly before he has a chance to speak, hoping the tears don't fall on him anymore, "I—Ma—"her coughs and hiccups mix together. She's frustrated when she realizes she's making a fool out of herself. "I'm sorry Mako," she tried again, sniffling, "I'm so scared."

The firebender unwinds his scarf and places it gently on the girl's shoulder, "Hey, no. It's okay to let it all out. With the pressure you're in… what we have to go through… It's okay. Everything's going to be okay."

Mocha hands wipe violently at her tear-stained face, "Y-you don't—under—stand." Korra couple sobs escaped her lips, "I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want your bending taken away. I don't want you to die."

Golden eyes widened at the bold statements, "I can't promise you the first two, but I'm _not _going to die." He hopes he's telling the truth.

Bloodshot blue eyes stare right into gold, and Korra threw caution in the wind. Korra leaped from her spot, embracing Mako tightly. Mako's strong arms embraced the girl back, and he rested his cheek at the top of the girl's head. The two remained like this for some time until Korra loosened her grip and apologized quietly; Mako could only imagine Korra's eyes closed, forbidding any more tears to fall.

"I'm scared," Korra repeated when her sobs were finally small whimpers.

"You're going to be okay," Mako replied, his hand rubbing comfortingly up and down the Avatar's arm.

"I don't care about me!" the girl exploded again, "I care about you; about Bolin, Asami, Tenzin and his family. I'm so scared that when this is all over, one of us isn't going to come back. Amon is going to find one of us, and he'll do whatever it'll take to break_ me_ down." Mako didn't say anything. "I—I can't let that happen, Mako. Not to Asami, Bolin, Tenzin, and especially you. _I can't lose you_."

Mako's unsure of what to say; he knows of his feelings for the Avatar, he finally sorted out his complicated feelings, but he hasn't told Asami yet. "It's…its okay."

"No, it's not okay. You're 'Cool Under Fire'. You're always calm even with the greatest pressures. I need that in my life. I know… things with Asami and Bolin, and all this relationship stuff… I know… I just need you, if not romantically, then in friendship." Korra's begging now, deep blue eyes hoping for the best.

A silence grows between them. Korra takes this time to steady her breathing while Mako re-evaluates what he heard.

The firebender tugs lightly on his scarf, which rested on Korra's shoulders, and smiled hesitantly, "I'll always be here for you. I'm not going anywhere…" he feels as if telling her his true feelings would hurt Asami even more, so he doesn't, "Don't worry about tomorrow, okay? How about this, you and I will be a team. That way you'll know if something like me _dying _happens," Korra could hear the teasing in his voice and cracks a watery smile, "and I'll make sure you get Amon. Is that okay?"

The Avatar nodded her head, not trusting her voice to speak out. Cerulean pierced gold and the two embraced, realizing that the survival of the other was worth so much than they can fathom. Korra was quiet moments after their embrace, and Mako had to peek and pry to realize the Avatar had finally fallen asleep. Golden eyes traced the small smile on the girl's face, as well as her smaller hand's grip on the reds scarf. The firebender carefully positioned Korra onto Naga's side, her light snores echoing through his ears. Once Korra was well adjusted and snuggled into the polarbear dog, Mako leaned back on the farther side of the animal, not particularly fond of leaving this girl right after saying he'd always be there for her.

"If you need someone to share that responsibility…" Mako continued sleepily into the night, "…to wear the crown with you…" he yawned and glanced on last time at Korra before closing his eyes, "I'm right here. I'll always be here."

.

* * *

Just something I wrote... because I haven't done one-shots in so long.


End file.
